


Een Man Zijn Harem

by AnimeLover48



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Female America - Freeform, Female China, Female England, Female Finland, Female France, Female Germany - Freeform, Female Japan, Female Latvia, Female North Italy, Female Philippines - Freeform, Female Prussia - Freeform, Female Spain, Harem, Itacest, M/M, Male Hungary, Threesome, Yuri
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover48/pseuds/AnimeLover48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino Vargas ontmoet zijn half zusje, Feliciana en haar beste vriendin . En de vriendin 's zus en, haar twee beste vriendinnen komen er nog in . Lovi 's leven word helemaal, op zijn kop gezet . Als de meisjes gevoelens krijgen voor hem .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mijn Zusje Feliciana

**Author's Note:**

> Er is ook een engels versie ' A Man's Harem ' en sorry voor de korte chapter, laat me iets weten van foutjes of zo . Ik ben niet de beste maar ik zou mijn best doen .

Lovino Vargas keek, naar de brief . Met verwarde en kwade ogen, blijkbaar is zijn grootvader gestorven . En stuurt hij een brief, dat zijn half zusje hem komt bezoeken . Die Lovino niet eens kent !

Toen Lovino 7 was, verliet zijn moeder hem en zijn vader . En ging naar Duitsland, en kwam niet meer terug . Lovino 's vader was geen kinder liefhebber, dus liet hij Lovino al het werk doen . Toen Lovino 16 werd, rende hij weg van thuis . En ging op zijn eigen, nu is hij 18 jaar . En zit in zijn laatste school jaar .

Lovino pakte de telefoon, en drukte een nummer in . En wachte tot dat iemand op nam ." Hallo ? " Zeide de stem ." Ja het is hier met Vargas Lovino, ik kreeg een brief dat Vargas Rome is gestorven ." Zeide Lovino ." Ja dat klopt u hebt de brief gekregen, en u zus zou morgen aan komen ." Zeide de man ." Waarom komt ze naar mij ! Ik bedoel ze heeft moeder toch ? " Vroeg Lovino .

" Je moeder is niet in staat, voor Feliciana Vargas te zorgen . Je moeder is weg geplaats 3 jaar geleden . De vader is verdwenen sinds dat, we hebben gehoord dat u vader . Ook is overleden van Alcohol overdosis . Dus dachten we, sinds u oud genoeg was . Dat je nog voor een 16 jarige kan zorgen, als het geen probleem is natuurlijk ." Zeide de man verder .

Ah dus zijn moeder is in een gekkenhuis, zijn grootvader is dood . Die klootzak van een vader heeft zijn half zusje heeft dit als een kans gezien, en is op de loop gegaan . En sinds zijn vader, er ook niet meer is . Krijgt hij de werk in handen, Lovino zuchte als hij zijn ogen sloot ." Ik kan zien wat ik kan doen, het zal tijd nemen . Dat we aan elkaar wenen, ik bedoel ik heb haar nooit gezien . En zou ook voor haar meer wennen zijn, dan voor mij . Maar ik zie wat ik kan doen . "

" Dank u Mr Vargas, als er een probleem is . Bel ons dan maar terug, geniet van u dag nog . " Lovino hoorde dat de telefoon, werd neergelegt en hij deed het ook ." shit ! "

Lovino stond op en ging op zijn bed liggen,  _hoe zou die Feliciana zijn ? Lijk ze op mama ? Op die vent ? Heeft ze iets van mij ?_ Lovino sloot zijn ogen, en viel in een diepe slaap . Als de avond door ging, had Lovino een vreemde droom . Hij droomde van allemaal meisjes, maar plaats van een geile droom .

Waren het meisjes, die misschien zijn zus kon zijn . Lovino hoord alleen ' grote broer ! Kijk naar mij ! Grote broer ! ', Lovino glimlachte als hij verder sliep .

Als de morgen aan kwam, kreeg Lovino de zon in zijn gezicht . Hij gaapte en stond op, als hij half wakker is . Is hij de droom helemaal vergeten, en liep hij alleen in een shirt en onderbroek . Hij geen naar de keuken, en deed de koffie pot aan . En wachte tot dat er koffie kwam, plots hoorde hij de deur bel .

Lovino sloot zijn ogen, als hij nog steeds moe is . Maar de deur bel bleef door doen ." Ik kom ! " Riep hij en ging naar de deur, als hij de deur open deed . Zag hij een meisje met bruin haar, in een staartje . Ze had bruine ogen, en droeg een school inuform . " Hey ik ben Feliciana Vargas ! Jij moet mijn broer zijn ."

" Huh wie ? " Lovino gaapte als hij in zijn ogen wreef ." Ken u niet bye ." Lovino sloot de deur, als hij half in de keuken was . Waren zijn ogen groot geworden, als hij dacht aan de krul aan de kop . Lovino rende terug naar de deur, en deed die open . En zag dat Feliciana weg ging .

Lovino draaide haar snel om, Feliciana keek verschrokken achter haar . Als ze diep in Lovino 's ogen keek, Lovino keek naar de krul . Als die merkte dat, het de zelfde krul is als hem . Niemand zag een verschil in een krul, maar Lovino zag duidenlijk verschil .

" Jij hebt de zelfde krul als mij ." Zeide hij Feliciana keek naar hem, en glimlachte op dat ." Wel duh we zijn broer en zus ! " Zeide ze Lovino verontschuldigde zich, en beide gingen naar binnen ." Oh wat een mooi huisje ! " Zeide ze ." Geen zorgen broer nu zus hier is, ruim ik alles voor jou op ! " Zeide ze en begon met op ruimen .

" Ah wacht ! Laten we eerst ontbijten niet ? " Vroeg Lovino en nam haar mee, naar de tafel Feliciana keek rond . " Broer ? "

Lovino keek naar haar, Feliciana was plots heel dicht bij . Lovino bloosde en probeerde, van Feliciana weg te komen . " Grote broer ... " Lovino keek naar haar lippen, en begon nog roder te worden ." Kunnen we pasta eten voor ontbijt ? "


	2. De Ochtend In Italië

Lovino opende zijn ogen, hij gaapte luid en draaide zich om . En sloot zijn ogen weer, hij hoorde gekreun als zijn arm iets raakte . Lovino opende zijn ogen weer, en zag Feliciana naast hem liggen ." Aaaah ! Feliciana ! Wat zijt je aan het doen ? ! " Riep Lovino als hij recht ging zitten, Feliciana opende haar ogen ." Hey Fratello ! Heb je lekker geslapen ? " Vroeg ze en ging ook recht zitten, ze strekte haar armen uit .

En gaapte zachtjes,  _zo schattig ..._  Lovino bloosde en keek van haar weg, als hij merkte dat ze een dun shirt . En een kort broekje aan had . " Ik vroeg je wat, doe jij in mijn bed ? "

" Ik was een beetje bang, om alleen te gaan slapen Fratello . Dus ik dacht bij jou te komen slapen, het spijt me ! Ik wist niet dat het zo erg was ! " Feliciana had bijna tranen in haar ogen, Lovino zuchte en aaide haar hoofd ." Het is niet erg maar, volgende keer vraag het mij . Of je maakt me wakker, en doe dan iets aan dat ... " Hij werd rood en stond snel op .

" He ? Wat ik moet aan doen ? Grote broer ! " Feliciana stond op, en liep achter hem aan . " Grote broer ... Heb ik iets gedaan wat ik niet mochte ? " Vroeg ze nerveus, Lovino keek naar haar ." Nee sorry ... Ik ben het nog niet echt gewend, het is niet jou schuld ." Zeide hij .

Plots knuffelde Feliciana hem, Lovino keek een beetje geschokt ." Ik ben blij dat grote broer, niet kwaad op mij is ! Dat zou niet leuk zijn, sinds we vanaf nu samen moeten wonen ! "

Lovino liet een klein glimlach komen, en keek naar de klok . " Laten we ons beter klaar maken voor school, ik wil niet te laat komen . Sinds al die leerkrachten bitches zijn ." Feliciana lachte zachtjes en knikte ja, en ging snel haar inuform aan doen .

Lovino zuchte en deed de koffie machine aan, en ging ook zijn inuform aan doen . Als hij zijn kamer in liep, zag hij dat Feliciana zich ging om kleden ." Feliciana doe het in de bad kamer ! " Riep hij ." Sorry ! " Riep Feliciana en nam de rest van haar kleren, en rende de badkamer in . Lovino zuchte en nam zijn inuform .

10 minuten later .

" Verdomme Feliciana ! Waarom duurt het zo lang ? " Vroeg Lovino als hij buiten de badkamer stond ." Ben zo klaar ! " Riep ze ." Dat zei je 7 minuten geleden ook al ! " Riep hij de deur ging dan eindenlijk open, voor dat Lovino het een dreun gaf . " Sorry grote broer ! Meisjes hebben meer tijd nodig weet je ! "

" Tijd voor wat ? "

" Omdat we mooi willen uit zien, en de ander kant is ook . Dat we niet lijken, alsof we pas wakker zijn . "

" Dan doe je tijd verlies sinds, ik vind dat je mooi genoeg uit ziet ." Feliciana bloosde ." Dank je ."

" Kom we gaan anders zijn we laat ."

De broer en zus liepen dan naar school, Lovino keek soms naar zijn zus . En ziet dat ze, de vrouwenfiguur van hun moeder heeft . Haar gezicht is een beetje anders, misschien van de vaders kant wie weet . Ze heeft beetje de uiterlijk van Lovino, van gezichts vorm dus ze zijn echt familie . Lovino voeld zich best trots op, dat hij zo mooi en schattig zusje heeft ." Fratello ! "

" Huh ? Oh ja sorry, wat zeide je ? "

" Ik vroeg waarom je, zo lang naar mij keek . " Lovino keek nerveus weg ." Sorry ik ... Ik was een beetje kijken, op wie jij het meeste lijkt . " Zeide hij ." Oh ... Op wie lijk ik dan ! " Riep ze met een groot glimlach ." Jij zijt een beetje een mix, van je moeder en die vader van jouw ." Zeide Lovino hij merkte dat, hij zeide ' je moeder ' in plaats van ' onze moeder ' .

Feliciana heeft het ook gemerkt ." Lovi ze is ook jou moeder ." Zeide ze Lovino bloosde, van de nicknaam die hij kreeg . En keek een beetje kwaad ." Ze zal nooit mijn moeder zijn ." Feliciana blijk niet van die antwoord te houden, maar ze zweeg en prate over iets anders ." Zo hoe is school ? "

" We zijn er nauwelijks ."

" Dat vroeg ik niet, ik wou weten hoe is het op school . Wat doe je allemaal ? Heb je een vrienden groep ? Ik wil een beetje weten over mijn broer . "

" Wel vrienden heb ik niet echt, het is meer van een paar mensen . Waar ik soms mee praat, maar echt hangen we niet rond . " Zeide hij ." Wie ? "

" Vorig jaar hangde ik veel rond Lars Maes, maar hij verhuisde terug naar Nederland . Samen met zijn zusje Bella, ze was best schattig ... Soms doe ik proefwerken samen met Alice Kirkland, door dat heb ik Ally Jones ontmoet . En haar broer Matthew ."

" Je hangd meer rond de vrouwen dan de mannen, oh grote broer is zo een charmer ! "

" Echt niet ! Die Ally en Alice zijn een koppel ." Zeide hij .

Toen Ally Alice uit vroeg, was het best al zwaar . Voor de twee sinds, ze beetje nerveus waren . Voor de gene die iets tegen lesbians hadden, toen de geheim uit kwam . Is Ally bezig om sterk te zijn, om haar vriendin te beschermen . Voor de gene die hun niet moeten, 6 maanden terug vocht ze tegen die jongen uit rusland Ivan Braginski .

Lovino verwachte een reactie daar op, maar zijn zusje glimlachte alleen ." Wel liefde heeft geen geslacht nodig, om van iemand te houden . En Bella dan ? "

" De laats wat ik heb gehoord, date ze met iemand die in een band zit . " Toen kwamen ze eindenlijk bij school aan ." Moet ik je naar de klas brengen ? " Vroeg Lovino . " Nee hoor ik zal mijn weg wel vinden ." Zeide ze en gaf een kusje op Lovino 's wang . " Zie je later Fratello ! "

En Feliciana liep naar haar klas, Lovino zuchte en liep naar zijn eigen klas . Als Feliciana zag dat ze nog, 5 minuten had liep ze een beetje sneller . Maar zag niet de persoon, die om de hoek wou lopen . Beide vielen op de grond ." Sorry ." Zeide Feliciana en keek, in de blauwe ogen van de meisje . Die ze was tegen gelopen, ze had kort blond haar . Die achteruit geborsteld was, en droeg de zelfde inuform . Ze droeg een zilver ketting rond haar nek .

_Ze komt mij bekend voor ..._  " Ah sorry ik had je niet gezien ." Zeide het meisje en helpte Feliciana op staan, en pakte snel hun boeken . Feliciana helpte haar de boeken te pakken . "Huh ik ben Feliciana Vargas ! " Zeide ze een beetje nerveus ." Louise Beilschmidt ." Zeide het meisje Feliciana 's ogen, gingen wijd open als ze de naam hoorde . " Louise ! Dat is lang geleden ! " Riep ze en gaf Louise een knuffel, de blonde meisje keek een beetje verwarrend . Tot dat ze goed keek naar haar ." Feliciana ? Wat doe jij hier ? "

" Het is een lang verhaal, maar laten we eerst naar de klas gaan ." Zeide ze Louise knikte ja, Feliciana voelde blijschap op komen . Als ze haar vriendin weer terug zag .


	3. Ontmoet een Potato Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry voor de korte chapter, maar ik vind het goed zo .

Het was eindenlijk lunch, Lovino was de eerste . Die uit de klas ging, sinds de leerkracht een asshole is . Plus hij heeft honger, en is nu op zoek naar zijn zus ." Fratello ! " Spreek over de duivel, Lovino zag Feliciana naar hem toe lopen . Met een ander meisje naast haar, ze had blond haar en blauwe ogen . Lovino bloosde als hij haar borsten zag,  _verdomme die zijn zeker groter . Dan Braginski 's oudere zus !_ " Lovi waarom zijt je zo rood ? " Vroeg Feliciana Lovino keek weg, en probeerde zijn blos te laten verdwijnen ." Het is niks .. Wie is dat ? " Vroeg hij .

" Dit is Louise ! Ze is mijn beste vriendin ! Ze was mijn buurmeisje, maar ze verhuisde 4 jaar terug ." Zeide ze Louise keek blosend naar Lovino, en wou hem een hand geven ." Ik ben Louise Beilschmidt ." Zeide ze Lovino zuchte .

" Ik ben Lovino Vargas ." Maar weigerde een hand te geven, Feliciana keek een beetje bezorgt . Als Louise naar haar keek,  _' wat moet ik nu doen ? '_." Huh ... Kom op ! Laten we gaan eten Veeee ~ ! " En nam de twee hun handen, en trok hun met haar mee .

Lovino kon Louise niet echt uit staan, hij weet niet waarom . Maar hij wilt haar niet in zijn buurt, ook al heeft de blonde meisje niks gedaan . " Veee ~ Fratello wil je een beetje pasta van mij ? " Vroeg Feliciana als ze, een vork voor Lovino 's lippen hield . Lovino deed zijn mond open, en nam de pasta in zijn mond ." Is lekker ." Zeide hij .

" Ik ben zo blij dat je de pasta lekker vind ! Pasta moet ook lekker zijn, of anders geen we allemaal sterven ! Omdat we geen pasta kunnen eten ! " Zeide ze Lovino keek naar Louise, die ook zo verwarrend is als Lovino . " Huh okay ik geloof, dat de pasta nooit slecht zal zijn . Tenzij het van Engeland komt ." De 3 rilde van de angst, als ze aan het engels eten dachte .

" Veeee fratello maak me niet bang ." Zeide zijn zus .

" Sorry ." Lovino keek weg .

" Zeg Louise je moet eens, op bezoek komen ! Dan kunnen we meer praten, over dingen die we gemist hebben over elkaar ! Ik denk dat Fratello het niet erg vind ! "

" Nee niet echt ... Zo lang jullie ook rust voor mij bewaren is het goed ." Zeide hij . " Dank je fratello ! Dan kan Louise nu meteen komen ! " En gaf haar vriendin een knuffel, Louise bloosde als Feliciana 's gezicht . Tussen haar borsten is ." Huh Feliciana ... Ik huh ... " Ze keek naar Lovino voor hulp, Lovino trok zijn zus van haar af ." Bespring ander mensen niet steeds ." Feliciana keek naar hem ." Huh wat ? Wat is dat ? "

" Niks doe het gewoon niet ."  _Zeg me niet dat ze, niks weet over ..._ Maar de bel ging, en Lovino , Louise en Feliciana moeten weer naar de klas ." Zie je straks Fratello ! " Riep ze en nam Louise hand, en trok haar mee naar de volgende klas . Lovino zuchte en liep naar zijn klas, merkte niet dat Louise nog naar hem keek . En bloosde als ze weer weg keek .

( Thuis )

" En dit word mijn kamer ! " Riep Feliciana als ze, Louise haar kamer liet zien ." Ik moet nog alles uit pakken en al, maar het ziet er al best goed uit ." Zeide ze Lovino zat in de zetel, TV te kijken en de meisjes zaten in Feliciana 's kamer ." Vee ~ Ik ben zo blij dat ik Fratello eindenlijk ontmoet, zou best zielig zijn als we elkaar nooit zagen . "

" Je broer ... Vond hij wel echt goed, dat ik zomaar op bezoek kom ? " Vroeg Louise bezorgt ." Natuurlijk hij lijk er niet op, maar ik heb gemerkt dat hij een goede persoon is . Ook al wilt hij dat niet laten zien, zeg dat maar niet tegen hem ." Zeide Feliciana met een lach ." Natuurlijk ." Louise bloosde een beetje ." Je broer ... Ziet er best leuk uit, jullie lijken veel op elkaar ." Zeide ze ." Veee ~ Vind Louise mijn broer leuk ? " Vroeg de brunette de blonde meisje, bloosde harder en keek weg ." Het is niks ! "

" Zeg Louise weet je nog, wat we vroeger altijd deden samen ." Feliciana ging dichter bij Louise zitten ." Ja ... " Feliciana glimlachte als ze Louise gezicht vast pakte ." Ik ben blij dat je het nog weet ." En kuste haar .

Lovino zuchte en keek naar de klok,  _het is bijna 7 uur ik zal misschien een pizza bestellen ._ En stond op en liep naar Feliciana 's kamer ." Oi is het goed voor jullie dat we ... " Maar zweeg als hij naar, de twee meisjes keek die elkaar kuste . Feliciana stopte met kussen, en keek met grote ogen naar haar broer . Terwijl Louise haar rood gezicht bedekt met haar handen, Lovino liet zijn GSM vallen . Als hij geschokt naar de twee keek ." Huh hey Fratello ... Is er iets ." Vroeg Feliciana nerveus dit gaat een lang avond worden .


	4. Lez Be Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De titel komt van een liedje ' Lez Be Friends ' van The Midnight Beast & wat smut op het einde .

Lovino keek naar Feliciana en Louise, die op de ander zetel zaten ." Dus ... Ga je het nog uitleggen of niet ? " Vroeg Lovino ." Wel ... Het is niet echt hoe je het denkt ." Ziede Feliciana ." Oh nee dan ? Hoe moet ik het anders denken ! " Lovino stond op en keek kwaad ." Ik heb geen problemen als je een lesbian zijt ! Maar gaf tenminste een hint, als je te bang zijt om het te vertellen ! Ik dacht dat ik een hartaanval kreeg, toen ik jullie twee zag . "

" Sorry grote broer ... Maar ik ben geen lesbian, en Louise ook niet ." Ze keek naar de blonde meisje, die stil naast haar zat ." Ik ben Bi ." Zeide ze stil . " Dan ... Dan wat was dat wat ik zag ? Geen excuus van vriendenlijke kus, tussen twee vriendinnen ! Dat geloof ik helemaal niet ! "

" Wel het ging eigenlijk zo ..."

(  _Flashback_  )

" Louise ! " Feliciana rende naar Louise, als de school gedaan was . " Ja wat is er ? "

" Veee we hebben les gehad, over het lichaam van een man en een vrouw . " Zeide Feliciana ." Al de dingen van kinderen maken, en ik huh ... " Feliciana werd een beetje rood , Louise keek een beetje bezorgt ." Wat ? "

" Wel een jongen vroeg in de klas, als jongens het ook met elkaar konden doen . En de juf zeide nee, homo 's kunnen geen kinderen krijgen . En lesbians kunnen elkaar ook niet zwanger maken, maar dat is niet wat ik wou vragen ! "

Louise voelde al een beetje, wat Feliciana wou gaan zeggen . Maar zweeg en wachte, tot dat het italiaans meisje het zelf zeide ." ik vraag me af hoe het voeld ... Om een ander meisje te kussen ... En wil het met jou ... " Feliciana werd roder en zweeg, Louise bloosde ook en beide meisjes . Keken naar de grond, tot dat Louise haar hand vast pakte . En mee naar haar huis nam ." Mijn ouders zijn er niet, en mijn zus heeft nablijving ." Zeide ze .

Als de twee in de kamer waren, keken ze nerveus naar elkaar . Als ze op het bed zaten, en dichter naar elkaar toe kwamen .

(  _Flashback End_ )

Lovino keek stil naar de twee ." En toen begonnen we elkaar, meer te kussen als we alleen waren . Want we wisten niet echt, als we iets fouts deden toen . En we experimenteerde een beetje, ook al vind ik Louise best leuk ." Louise bloosde en keek weg, Lovino zuchte en sloot zijn ogen ." De volgende keer sluit de deur begrepen ... " Hij bloosde een beetje ook ." Ik ga pizza bestellen . " En stond snel op, en ging naar de telefoon .

Feliciana merkte dat haar broer, een beetje anders doet er over . Hij bloosde fell en ze zag, duidenlijk een buld in zijn broek . Ze grijnsde en kreeg een idee ." Louise je moet iets voor mij doen ~ "

De blonde meisje keek naar haar, en plots besprong Feliciana haar . En begon haar te kussen, Louise kreunde als Feliciana 's tong . Tegen haar tong was gedrukt . " Okay heb de pizza besteld en ... " Lovino keek stil als, Feliciana en Louise met elkaar kussen waren . Feliciana had hun shirten stiekem, omhoog geduwd dat hun borsten tegen elkaar waren . En kneep zachtjes aan Louise 's tepels . Louise kreunde harder en haar wangen, waren zo rood als tomaten ." Voeld dit goed Louise ? " En trok haar BH naar onder, en likte aan haar tepel . Louise kreunde harder, Lovino keek weg van de twee . En wou weg gaan ." Waarom blijf je niet grote broer ? We willen jou ook verwennen . "

Feliciana trok Louise omhoog, die met lust in haar ogen naar Lovino keek . Die terug naar de twee meisjes keek ." Ik huh ... " Feliciana stond op en trok Lovino, naar de zetel en liet hem zitten ." Kom Louise laten we hem ook verwennen . " Zeide ze en begon, Lovino 's broek open te doen . Lovino keek met half open ogen, als zijn zusje zijn broek open deed .

En zijn onderbroek wegtrok, Lovino kreunde als zijn penis vrij kwam . Louise en Feliciana keken met grote ogen, naar de grote dikke penis van hem . " Wow ... " Louise was de eerste die de penis, in haar mond nam het was zelfs te groot . Feliciana likte Lovino 's ballen, Lovino kreunde en nam Louise hoofd vast .

En liet haar zijn lul dieper nemen, Louise likte aan de zouterige smaak . En keek naar Lovino, die terug naar haar keek . Feliciana stopte wat ze deed, en trok haar BH naar onder . " Laten we hem een titty fuck geven ~ " Louise stopte wat ze deed, en duwde haar borsten tegen Lovino 's penis . En Feliciana deed het zelfde, beide hun borsten drukte tegen elkaar . En Louise kreunde als Feliciana 's tepels de haren aan raakte, Feliciana likte de kop van penis . En nam haar borsten en ging er mee, op en neer Louise deed het zelfde .

Lovino keek toe als de twee meisjes, elkaar begonnen te kussen . En hun tongen zijn penis aan raakte, de dikke borsten voelde zo goed . Lovino vraagd zich af, hoe hun vagina 's voelde . Het was zo warm hij moet ... " Ah ! Dit voeld zo goed, ik moet ... " Feliciana en Louise gingen sneller, en Lovino kwam klaar in hun gezichten . Hun borsten werden ook bedekt door dikke sperma, Lovino keek naar de twee . En die keken terug naar hem, voor dat één van hun iets konden doen . Ging de deurbel ." Pizza bestelling ! " Riep de man aan de deur, Lovino stond snel op en deed zijn broek dicht . En pakte wat geld, en deed de deur open . " Bedankt hier dag ." En sloot de deur weer, als hij de geld gaf . En de pizza uit zijn handen pakte, Lovino ging terug naar de living . En zag Feliciana een handdoek, geven aan Louise als ze de sperma weg veegde .

" Veee ~ Je had zo veel, en het was zelfs dik ~ " Lovino bloosde en zette de pizza doos neer, en ze begonnen te eten en keken naar een film .

Lovino kon die nacht niet slapen, als hij aan dacht dat hij een blowjob ( + tittyfuck ) kreeg . Van zijn zusje en haar vriendin, Lovino kreunde  _ik kan in hell verbranden ._


	5. School Problemen

Lovino gaapte als hij opstond, en naar de keuken liep . Feliciana en Louise ( die daar bleef slapen ) waren blijkbaar wakker al, en waren het ontbijt maken ." Goedemorgen Fratello ! " Zeide Feliciana en gaf Lovino een kus op zijn wang, Lovino bloosde en keek van zijn zusje weg ." Ja goedemorgen ." Hij keek naar Louise, die terug naar hem keek . Ze bloosde een klein beetje, en gaf hem zijn ontbijt ." Goedemorgen ." Zeide ze Lovino knikte ja naar haar, en glimlachte een beetje dat Louise liet stralen . Als de 3 hun ontbijt waren eten, merkte Lovino dat ze ook nog niet . In hun school kleren waren, Feliciana had een kort broekje aan . En haar shirt was helemaal open, Louise had blijkbaar iets van Feliciana aan .

Sinds de zwarte tanktop te klein is, sinds Louise 's borsten bijna uitkomen . En ze had zelf een kort broekje aan . Feliciana merkte dat Lovino, naar hun slaap kleren kijkt . En glimlachte naar hem ." Wel het was warm in de kamer, dus heb ik iets gemakkenlijks gevonden voor ons ! "

Ze zeide het heel onschuldig, maar Lovino weet dat ze meer wou . Als ze een beetje met haar shirt speelde, en haar benen open deed . Lovino werd rood samen met Louise ." Ik ga me omkleden ! " Riep hij en ging snel weg .

Als hij zich heeft omgekleed, zag hij Louise uit Feliciana 's kamer komen . Ze had haar school inuform ook aan, en ze wachten beide op Feliciana . " Huh ... Zo dus je kent Feliciana van toen je klein was he ? " Louise knikte ja ." Dus huh ... Het is niet dat ik probleem heb met jullie relatie, maar dat jullie weten dat huh ... " Louise keek naar hem en lachte, Lovino zag er erg schattig uit ." Waarom lach je nu ! Lach niet verdomme ! " Louise glimlachte dan ." Bedankt Lovino ." Toen was het weer stil tussen hun ." Huh kom je straks weer ? " Louise haalde haar schouders op . " Als jij en Feliciana het niet erg vinden, ik wil niet een last zijn . "

" Dat ben je ook niet ! " Zeide Lovino Louise keek met grote ogen naar hem, voor dat Lovino weg keek en zijn gezicht op een tomaat leek ." Wat heb ik gemist ?" Vroeg Feliciana als ze naar hun toe liep ." Niks zijt je klaar ? Goed want we komen zeker te laat, als we nu niet door gaan . "

Feliciana, Louise en Lovino liepen dan naar school, Feliciana prate wat met Louise . Terwijl Lovino voor hun op liep, Lovino heeft het soort voorgevoel . Dat de dag niet gaat eindigen zoals hij het wilt hebben, en hij had ook nog gelijk .

Eerst kregen ze een verrassings test ! Lovino had niks geleerd, en hell ! Ze hadden het ook niet eens geleerd, dus hij was zeker dat hij zou gaan zakken . Toen bij gym speelde zijn team tegen die van Ivan, Ally zat in Lovino 's team en wilt de bastard zijn ass kicken ! Maar Ivan is een engerd en was slecht gezint, dus Lovino had veel blauwe plekken . Aan het einde van de game, toen hij middag was . Was zijn lievelings pizza op, de tomaten waren rot . En voor zonder reden, heeft de gene die bonen uit blik . Geweken in soort bruin saus, een vlek gemaakt op zijn shirt . En hem nog eens een wagelijk aardappelpuree gegeven ." Het is u dag vandaag niet blijkbaar ." Zeide Louise als zij en Feliciana voor Lovino zaten, Lovino keek kwaad naar en zuchte ." Hoe kon je dat raden ? " Honger had hij niet meer, hij kon zweren dat het bewoog ! " Veee Fratello ik heb zo medelijden ! " Zeide Feliciana als ze een beetje van haar salade gaf, Lovino wou nee zeggen maar Louise gaf een stuk van haar vlees ." Ik neem geen nee als een dank u wel ." Zeide ze met een blos op haar wangen, Lovino voelde zich schuldig maar bedankte de meisjes .

" Ik denk dat ze u niet moeten ." Zeide Feliciana als ze keek naar de vrouwen, die de leerlingen hun borden hadden opgeschept . Ze kijken soms naar Lovino, met een vies en kwaad gezicht ." Ja het is al de laatste tijd al zo ." Zeide Lovino als hij de kwade gezichten negeerde, Lovino weet niet eigenlijk vanzelf wat hij verkeerd gedaan had . Hij was de lieveling van de leerkrachten, toen hij op school kwam en kreeg altijd het beste . Als het lunch tijd was, maar de laatste paar maanden . Bekijken ze hem scheel, en geven ze opmerkingen . En Lovino word stil aan buiten gesloten ." Waarom eigenlijk ? Ik vind het niet juist, ik bedoel je hebt toch hun niks misdaan . " Zeide Louise die een beetje kwaad was, Feliciana was ook kwaad haar broer is een goede persoon . Waarom zoude ze hem zonder een reden, beginnen te haten ? " Wie weet ..." Maar plots viel een iemand 's lunch op hem , Lovino trok een gezicht als heet saus op zijn nek lande . Hij keek achter zich en kreeg water in zijn gezicht gegooid, hij hoorde stemmen ze lachte als Lovino de vuil van zijn gezicht probeerd te vegen ." Hey wat is de bedoeling hier van ! " Riep Feliciana Louise stond op, als Feliciana een doekje gaf aan Lovino . " Beetje lol maken dezen hond, moet zijn eigen maaltijd opeten en niet die van een ander ." Zeide één van hun hij was groter dan Louise, en zag er lelijk uit hij zag er op eerlijk gezegt zielig uit . " Verontschuldig je ! " Riep Louise tegen hem, de jongen ging voor haar staan ." Waarom ? Kan je vriendje zich zelf niet verdedigen ." Louise duwde hem weg ." Je adem stinkt zoals je grote ego ." Antwoorde ze terug en kreeg een duw, Feliciana zag dat en sloeg de ander jongen zijn handen weg ." Blijf van Louise af pestkoppen ! " Maar kreeg een slag in haar gezicht, van de jongen waar ze de handen had weg geslagen . Lovino die dat zag sprong op de ander, en begon hem te kloppen . " Blijf van mijn sorella af ! Stomme hond ! " Maar ander haalde ze uit elkaar, en Louise nam Feliciana en Lovino uit de cafetaria . " Dit is niet te geloven ." Zeide ze met een kwaad gezicht ." Fratello ! Dit kun je zomaar niet laten doen ! " Riep Feliciana ." Er moet een reden zijn waarom ze zo doen ! " Riep ze kwaad Lovino zweeg, als hij eerlijk moet zijn met zichzelf . Heeft hij een voorgevoel waarom, maar was niet zeker . En nu sleurt hij Feliciana en Louise nog mee ! " Wel eigenlijk ..."

" De awesome is in actie ! " Riep een stem Louise werd bleek, als ze de stem herkende ." Oh god zeg me niet ..."

" Gillian Beilschmidt ! " Riep een mannelijker stem als hij blijkbaar, achter Gillian aan zit te lopen . De 3 keken naar de leerkracht, die achter 3 meisjes rende . Lovino herkende alleen maar Francesca, ze was vroeger zijn buurmeisje geweest . Ze is een groot pervert, en is bisexueel ze gaat met elk jongen en meisje uit . Waar haar ogen op vallen, naast haar loopt een meisje met kort bruin haar . Ze leek op een tomboy, en Lovino merkte dat haar borsten groter zijn dan ... Oh god Lovino focus ! " Lucy ~ " Riep de albino die voor hun op loop ." Red u zus ! " Zus ? Zij ?

" Ik ken jou niet ! " En ze rende weg van hun ." Louise ? " Lovino wou achter Louise aan lopen, en the fuck weten wie die albino chick was . Maar niet eerst om tegen de brunette op te botsen ." Auw ..." Ze kreunde van de pijn, en bloosde als Lovino op haar lag ." Sorry ..." Zeide hij en stond op, hij merkte dat de ander 2 meisjes . Naar hun grijnsde en met perverte ogen naar hun keek ." Zijn jullie zakens niet, hou je gedachte voor jezelf ! " Louise die van haar schuilplaats kwam, keek naar de leerkracht die aan het schreeuwen was . Tegen haar zus maar haar zus negeerde hem blijkbaar, als ze te druk was om naar Lovino te lachen ." Meneer ..." Louise ging naar de man ." Wat heeft mijn zus verkeerd gedaan ? " Vroeg ze .

" Kijk ! " Hij wees naar buiten en Louise keek ook naar buiten, en haar mond viel open wat ze zag . Een muur was vol getekend met grafitie, slipjes en Bh 's hangde tegen de muur aan . En ze merkte dat er iets aan de bomen hangde, die dicht tegen de muur staan ." Zeg me niet dat, dat ..." Gillian grijnsde ." Wel Franny had zo veel we dachten een paar in de boom te hangen ." Lovino heeft nooit Louise kwaad gezien, en is blij dat ze niet kwaad op hem is ." Ola ! " Lovino keek naar de brunette, die naar hem glimlachte ." Ik ben Antonia Cariedo en jij ? "

Lovino bloosde en keek weg ." Oh je ziet er uit als een tomato ! " En kneep plots zijn wangen, Feliciana giggelde samen met Francesca . Lovino 's gezicht werd nog roder en schreeuwde het uit ." CHIIIIGIIII ! "


	6. De Zus en haar vriendinnen

Lovino zuchte als hij op zijn stoel zat, in de cafe na school tijd . Hij zou normaal nu gesproken, thuis zijn, huiswerk maken, eten maken . Tv kijken en zich klaar maken om te gaan slapen, en de volgende dag weer naar school . Maar blijkbaar is dat allemaal verrandert .

Lovino keek naar de meisjes die samen praten waren, Feliciana wou Louise 's zus leren kennen . En haar vriendinnen Francesca flirt een beetje met Louise, die haar probeert te negeren als ze haar zus in de gaten houd . Antonia kijk ook de hele toestand aan, maar komt soms tussen in het gesprek . " Kennen jullie elkaar lang ? " Vroeg Feliciana Gillian keek nadenkent na, nee echt Lovino zou zeggen dat ze iets heeft in die leeg hoofd van haar ... Nou dat was gemeen, maar Lovino moet haar niet ." Weet jij het Franny ? " Francesca zuchte als ze van Antonia weg keek, blijkbaar flirt ze ook met de tomboy . Die het niet door heeft, dat zij met haar flirte . En gewoon haar cola verder dronk ." Ik was 8 jaar toen ik Antonia ontmoete, en waren 10 toen we jou hebben ontmoet dus ... Rond 8 of 9 jaar zo iets ..." Antwoorde ze ." Veee jullie zijn dan maar 18 jaar ? "

" Ja hoezo ? Zien we er oud uit ?" Vroeg Gillian als ze grijnsde, Lovino rolde zijn ogen en keek weg van hun . Hij wilt nu naar huis . " Jullie leken even oud als mij en Louise te zijn, maar nee ik vind jullie niet oud ." Zeide ze eerlijk met een glimlach, Lovino zag dat Francesca haar niet kon in houden . Als ze zijn zusje pakte, en tegen haar aandrukte ." Oh jij zijt zo schattig ! Ik wil je nu meteen opeten ! " Zeide ze Feliciana keek naar haar verwarrend ." Veee ? "

Lovino keek naar Gillian ." Doet ze altijd zo ? "

" Buh Franny heeft dit altijd gedaan, ze is dol op sexy mannen en schattige meisjes ." Lovino keek naar haar ." Ze is bisexueel toch he ? " Gillian knikte ja ." Yep ik ook natuurlijk, en Antonia hier ook . " Lovino wou het uitschreeuwen, eerst Ally en Alice die een koppel zijn, dan zijn zus die aan meisjes aangetrokken . In het geval die Louise die haar lange tijd vriendin is, en nu die zuster van haar en haar vriendinnen ? Blijkbaar hebben vrouwen bijna geen intressen in mannen meer ." ..."

Gillian zag Lovino 's uitdrukking, en keek beetje kwaad ." Wat ga je nu met de vinger wijze, dat wij een stelletje freaks zijn ?" Lovino keek haar verbaasd aan, en woude iets zeggen maar Antonia kwam er tussen ." Eeeh dat is gemeen Lovi ! " Zeide ze als ze sip keek ." Ik heb nog ..."

" Wel wat verwacht je van een jongen, die hoog nodig een stuk zeep in zijn mond moet hebben ." Lovino keek kwaad naar Francesca ." Ik heb nog niet ..." Toen kwam Feliciana er tussen ." Veee maar grote broer je genoot gisteravond, wat ik en Louise deden met ..." Maar Louise legde snel haar hand op haar mond, als ze merkte dat het niet veel helpt . Wat Feliciana wou zeggen . Jammer genoeg vangde de 3 ander meisjes het op ." Wat gisteravond Louise ?" Vroeg Gillian ." Niks grote zus Feliciana overdrijft weer ." Glimlachte ze als ze naar Feliciana keek, die meteen door had dart ze moet zwijgen ." Echt waar ? "

Lovino was blij dat de aandacht even van hem af was, maar blijkbaar is de spaanse tomboy hem niet vergeten ." Lovi ! Heb je al een hekel aan ons ? ! " Vroeg ze als ze plots naast hem zat, Lovino verschrok zich en keek naar hem met grote ogen ." Wat is dat voor een domme vraag ? " Antonia haalde haar schouders op ." Ik vind je al leuk ... Ik vind het niet fijn dat je geen vrienden wilt zijn ." Lovino zuchte vervelend als hij naar keek ." Ik heb niks gezegt van jullie te haten of zo, ik ben gewoon beetje verbaasd okay . " Antonia glimlachte als ze dichter bij zat ." Echt ? Zijn we dan vrienden ? " Vroeg ze ." Ja ." Als dat haar laat stoppen, om zo dicht bij te zitten . Maar blijkbaar is Antonia van plan, om op zijn schoot te zitten ." Hey ! "

" Ik heb het besloten ! " Iedereen keek naar haar, Antonia keek naar Francesca en Gillian ." Gil, Franny ik heb ons een speelkameraad gevonden ! " Lovino mochte de grijnzen op de ander twee hun gezichten niet, echt niet ...

" Zie jullie morgen ! " Riep Feliciana als zij en Lovino naar huis gaan, Louise ging met haar zus en haar vriendinnen mee . De twee Vargas jongeren liepen in stilte naar huis . " Hey fratello je vind het toch echt niet erg he ? " Vroeg Feliciana als ze bijna thuis zijn ." Wat ? " Vroeg Lovino als hij zijn sleutel pakte ." De heel gedoe met bisexuelen en ik en Louise, je zijt er toch echt niet vies van he ? " Vroeg Feliciana als ze bezorgt keek ." Nee Feliciana ik was gewoon verbaasd, en ik ben het niet gewend om bij ander mensen te zitten . Horen wat zij leuk vinden, voor welke geslacht ze vallen en al die dingen . Ik moet er nog aan wennen eigenlijk ." De twee waren binnen en Lovino liep de keuken in ." Moet ik iets maken ? " Vroeg hij als hij naar Feliciana keek, die de Tv aan zette ." Huh ... Ja pizza ! " Zeide ze en rende de keuken in ." Kom fratello laten we die samen maken ! " Riep ze blij Lovino kon geen nee zeggen tegen haar, en beide begonnen aan de pizza . Het was best leuk samen met iemand eten koken, Lovino had eigenlijk nooit blij gevoeld . En lachte als zijn zus, de pizzadeeg omhoog gooide zoals ze op Tv meestal zag . En recht op haar gezicht viel, even later zaten ze te wachten tot dat de pizza klaar was . Feliciana was haar gezicht wassen, en droogde het af als ze naast Lovino zat ." Hoe lang nog ? "

" Nog lang we hebben die pas in gezet ." Zeide Lovino ." Zo lang nog ..." Jammerde Feliciana als ze de handdoek weg deed ." Niet zo ongeduldig zijn Feli ." Hij merkte dat er wat haar los hangt, en tegen Feliciana 's wang zit . Lovino ging dichter bij haar, en deed het haar achter haar oor . Feliciana keek naar hem verrast, en Lovino 's ogen gingen wijd open . als hij merkte wat er ging gebeuren . Ze zaten zo dicht bij elkaar, dat hun lippen bijna raakte . Lovino voelde Feliciana 's adem op zijn lippen, en haar ogen leken hem te betoveren ." Lovi ? " Lovino weet hetzelf niet meer, als hij vanzelf dichter bij ging . Zonder dat hij het merkte, maar Feliciana merkte het wel . Maar ze ging niet weg, en voor dat ze het wisten . Waren ze elkaar aan het kussen, zonder een tweede gedachten .


	7. Slaap Feestje

_Wat zij je doen ? Heb je door wat je doen zijt ? !_ Lovino keek dan in schok naar Feliciana, die hem terug kuste en haar armen rond hem deed . Shit ! Lovino duwde haar snel weg, en keek met een rood gezicht naar haar . Feliciana keek met grote ogen terug naar hem ." Fratello ? " Lovino moet haar afleiden ! " De pizza is klaar ! " Riep hij en haalde het snel uit met zijn handen . En zette het op een bord ." Kom eten ! " Zeide hij . " Anders eet ik alles op ! "

" Ah ! Fratello ik wil ook een stukje ! " En Feliciana ging snel aan tafel zitten, vergeten van de toestand die ze juist met Lovino had . Dat het Lovino opgelucht maakte, dat ze het vergeten was .

Lovino waar zijt je bezig ?

( De volgende dag )

" Een slaap feestje ? " Vroeg Francesca als Feliciana de 4 meisjes vroeg voor een slaap feestje ." Si ! Fratello vind het niet erg ! " En keek naar Lovino die meteen weg keek ." Ja ja is al goed ."

" Klinkt awesome ! Het is toch al weekend, en we hadden toch geen plannen ! " Riep Gillian ." Jij mon ami jij had geen plannen ." Zeide Francesca Antonia lachte, als Gillian haar tong uit stak . " Veee dan kom je niet ? " Vroeg Feliciana ." Natuurlijk wel Feli ." Zeide Francesca Lovino pakte zijn zusje, en trok haar weg voor dat de franse meisje . Haar in haar armen kon houden ." Jij zijt scherp Lovino, of is het dat je jaloers zijt ? " Lovino antwoorde niet, het hoefde ook niet sinds Antonia plots op hem leunde ." Lovi ~ " En gaf hem een knuffel, Lovino werd rood als Antonia hem in haar armen hield ." Jij zijt zo lief en schattig ! En lief ! " Zeide ze als ze zijn hoofd aaide, de meisjes lachte als Lovino roder werd ." Shut up ! " Zeide hij en probeerde Antonia weg te duwen . " Dus hoe laat moeten we komen ? " Vroeg Louise als ze door liepen, terwijl ze Lovino en Antonia achter lieten ." Oi ! Laat me niet achter met haar ! " Riep Lovino nog voor dat Antonia, hem een harde knuffel gaf . " Maak niet uit ! Jullie kunnen zelfs na school al komen ! "

" We zullen eerst beter, onze spullen halen voordat we bij jou thuis komen ..." Zeide Francesca als ze nadacht, welke nachtkleed ze kon pakken . Om alleen maar Lovino's rode gezicht te zien, Lovino voelde rillingen gaan over zijn rug .  _Ze zijn iets van plan ..._  Dacht Lovino als ze aan school aankwamen, werd Lovino plots heel hard geduwd . Dat hij op de grond viel ." Kijk uit bastard ! " Riep Lovino hem nog na, de jongen draaide zich om ." Huh ? Heb je het tegen mij ? " En ging terug naar Lovino, Lovino zag het op zijn gezicht . Dat die jongen geen nieuws betekende ." Ja ! Heb je een probleem of zo ! "

" Ja jij zijt de godverdomme probleem ! " Riep de jongen kwaad terug, en wou Lovino nog een duw geven . Toen plots Francesca tussen de twee kwam, iedereen was stil als de jongen's handen op haar borsten zaten . Francesca's gezicht werd rood, als haar gezicht kwaad begon te worden . " Pervert ! ! ! " En sloeg de jongen in elkaar, die schreeuwde in pijn als Francesca met haar vuisten tegen zijn gezicht klop .

Lovino keek in schok naar het franse meisje, en keek naar de rest en zag dat Gillian glimlachte ." Jij ..."

" Yep heb haar tussen jullie geduwd, ook al flirt Francesca veel . Raak haar borsten of gezicht nooit aan, ze scheurt je in stukken . " Antonia en Feliciana stonden Francesca aan te moedigen, als Louise ongeinterseerd er naar keek . " Maar zeg nu wil ik het je vragen, hebben ..."

" Wat is hier aan de hand ! " Riep een leerkracht, Gillian zweeg en keek toe . Als Francesca alles uitlegde aan de leerkracht . " Die pervert raakte mijn borsten aan, mijn heilige borsten ! " Riep Francesca kwaad ." Wat ik ..." Maar de jongen zweeg als Francesca haar nagels laat zien ." Ik krab jou ogen uit ! "

" Stop er mee nu ! En ga naar jullie klassen ! " Riep de oude man kwaad, als hij Francesca en de jongen uit elkaar haalde ." Nu onmiddelijk ! " Iedereen deed wat hij zeide, Gillian keek naar Lovino die snel naar zijn klas ging . Misschien moet Gillian het straks eens vragen . " Kom je Gil ? " Vroeg Antonia met een glimlach ." Ja ja ik kom er aan, ze gaan ons toch niet missen . Als we te laat komen of niet ." Antonia lachte als Francesca zuchte ." Dat zeg jij, wie mist nu de prachtige en sexy mij nou ? "

" Daar antwoord ik niet op ."

( Bij Lovino )

Lovino zuchte als hij in de klas eindelijk zat, vandaag gaat zijn dag niet worde . Lovino keek dan vervelend, fuck waarom heeft hij toch zulke negatieve gedachtens ? " Lovi ~ " Lovino werd plots geknuffeld door Ally, die in de klas kwam ." Oi ! Ally haal je fucking armen van me weg !" Riep Lovino kwaad ." Aw Alice Lovi is gemeen tegen mij ~ " Jammerde het blond meisje tegen haar lief ." Hij zou zijn redenen hebben ." Was Alice antwoord ." Alice ~ " Lovino zuchte ." Zo Lovino wie is dat meisje, die zoveel op jou lijk ? Ik was er een week niet, dus hebben we iets gemist ? "

Oh ja Alice en Ally waren een week weg, met een paar ander meisjes ... Wat er weer was is Lovino vergeten ." Half zusje moet nu voor haar zorgen ." Ally en Alice 's mond vielen open ." Half zusje ! "

" Dat lief klein engeltje is familie van u ! " Riep Ally schokend, Alice duwde haar opzij . Voor dat Lovino zijn vuist, in haar gezicht kan kloppen ." Dus daarom zijn ook de Bad Touch Trio, achter jou kont aan ? "

" De wie ? "

" Bad Touch Trio, The Fag Trio, The Bad Friends Trio ... En nog veel meer, ze zijn probleemmakers, en zeker Gillian . " Zeide Ally vervelend Lovino keek naar Alice ." Laten we zeggen dat zij en Gillian niet met elkaar kunnen om gaan, heel kinderachtig eigenlijk ... "

" Zeg jij wat van jou en Francesca ? Of die Antonia chick ? "

" Zwijg me over die twee ! "

" Wat was er dan gebeurd ? " Dat is niet ieder dag, dat Alice iemand heeft die zo erg haat ." Francesca heeft ..."

" Die heks is een pervert ! " Antwoorde Alice met een rood gezicht ." Wil het niet meer weten, maar wat van Antonia . Ik snap niet hoe je iemand kan haten, die een ... Wel okay misschien beetje ."

" Hahaha laten we zeggen, dat Alice en Antonia elkaars aardsvijanden zijn ! "

" Waarom ? "

" Waarom wil je het weten ? "

" Antonia lijk niet iemand te zijn, die ruzie zoek met anderen ."

" Dat meisje is echt de gene, waar je voor moet uit kijken . In al relaties dat ik haar gezien, met ander jongens was niet de mooiste zicht die had . " Lovino dacht er over na, wel ze kan misschien een beetje een pushover zijn . Of is het dat ze van binnen nog erger is dan Francesca, misschien behoort ze aan de maffia ... Nah niet die Antonia toch .

" Maar ja niemand komt in onze vriendschap toch ! " Zeide Ally als ze Lovino een knuffel gaf, en Lovi tegen haar borsten duwde ." Ally ! "

" Geen zorgen Alice ik hou nog van jou ~ " Plots voelde Lovino een heel kwaad en eng aura, en keek rond van waar het komt ." H-hebben jullie de gevoel, dat i-iemand naar je kijken is ."

De 3 keken met een bleek gezicht, naar de deur die half open stond . Lovino slikte als hij Antonia daar zag staan, haar gezicht was het engste . Juist een Yandere uit een Shoujou manga ..." Onibaba ! " Riep Ally door de hele klas .

( Even later )

" Lovi ~ " Riep Antonia als ze de klas in kwam, met haar lunch iedereen keek naar haar ." Antonia ... " Hij kon haar gezicht nog niet uit zijn hoofd halen, Antonia kwam dichter bij en pakte Alice op . En duwde haar van de stoel, Alice kwam gelukkig tegen Ally aan . " Lovi ik heb tomaten voor jou mee genomen ! " Zeide Antonia met een glimlach .

" Oi ! Wat zijt je bezig ! " Riep Alice Antonia keek met een vervelende gezicht naar haar ." Wat ? Heb zijt je tegen mij bezig ? " Lovino slikte bang als Alice en Antonia, moordachtig naar elkaar kijken . Ally zag er niet bezorgd uit, en at van haar hotdog ." Begin maar te eten Lovi, voor dat de lunch gedaan is ." Plots vloog uit het niks, een mes langs Ally heen . Ally keek bleek en in schok naar Antonia ." Alleen ik noem hem Lovi, begrepen ? " Ally knikte ja voor dat Alice, Antonia's schouder vast hield ." Jij, ik naar buiten nu ." En trok Antonia mee naar buiten, en de deur ging dicht . Iedereen was stil en durfde niet te bewegen .

Plots ging de deur open ." Fratello ! " Feliciana keek naar iedereen, die bleek en stijf naar haar kijken ." Wat zijn jullie doen ? "

" H-heb je .. Antonia en Alice niet .."

" Ah die twee ben ze tegen gekomen, het leek alsof er stoom uit hun oren kwam ! " Lovino zag dat Francesca, Gillian en Louise bij haar waren ." Laat die twee maar even, voor je het weet zijn ze het weer vergeten ." Gillian keek naar Lovino, en dan zag Ally naast hem zitten . Gillian weet niet waarom, maar voelde jaloezie opkomen ." Ah daar zijt je weer, stupid american bitch ~ " Ally's gezicht werd rood, en stond op als ze Gillian bij de kraag nam . " Wat zeide jij Albino kip ! "

" Oi ! Laat de kippen en de albino 's er buiten ! Smerige trut dat jij zijt ! " Iedereen zuchte als de twee ook begonnen ." Ah ~ Lovino je hebt een beetje vuil op je wang ." Lovino woude het weg vegen, maar Francesca hield hem tegen . En kuste zijn wang, Lovino's kop werd rood . De meisjes keken kwaad, toen plots kwamen Antonia en Alice terug . Die in schok naar de twee keken ." Ah Antonia, Alice fijn jullie levend terug te zien ." Zeide Francesca lief ." Franny ..." Francesca keek bleek als de meisjes naar haar toe gingen ." Maak dat je weg komt ..."

Iedereen in de school hoorde, Francesca gillen als 5 meisjes achter haar aan rennen . Louise bleef achter bij Lovino ." Kinderen .." Lovino keek naar Louise, die stil was en naar de grond keek ." Wat is jou probleem ? Voel je wel goed ? " Vroeg Lovino als de klas, hun eigen zakens begon te doen . Louise werd rood als Lovino's hand op haar voorhoofd kwam ." Huh ... Wel ik huh ..."

Lovino keek verward naar haar, als ze iets probeerde te zeggen ." Wat ik hoorde je niet .. "

" Vind je meisjes, als Francesca ... leuk ? "

" Wat ? "

" Laat maar ik moet gaan ! " Riep ze met een rode gezicht, en rende de klas uit . Lovino stom even er stom verbaasd . What The hell ...

Eindelijk school was gedaan, Lovino liep vermoeid terug naar huis . Als Feliciana over haar dag was vertellen ." Oh en het ga zo fijn worden, ik heb nooit een slaapfeestje gehad ! "

" Nee ? " Vreemd Lovino dacht dat Feliciana wel duizende van die zou hebben gedaan ." Nee ik ben er wel naar één geweest, maar moest terug naar huis . Omdat mama haar niet goed voelde .. " Zeide Feliciana Lovino beet zijn lip, als Feliciana aan haar herrinering dachte . Ze zou wel teleurgesteld zijn geweest ." Maar het maak niet ! Ik kan eindelijk één hebben, en niemand kan het afpakken ! " Lovino glimlachte zijn zusje is echt sterk .

Toen ze thuis waren begon Feliciana alles klaar te zetten, ze zette zelfs de nummer om iets te bestellen . En zette paar films klaar, Lovino zat aan de zijkant als hij zijn zusje toe keek .  _Ze is blijkbaar vergeten van gisteren, toen we ..._ Lovino dacht terug aan de kus, en was beetje teleurgesteld dat zijn zusje het niet meer herrinert .

Wow wacht even ! Nee waarom moet hij zich teleurgesteld voelen, het is zijn zusje ! Ze kunnen niet kussen !

Plots ging de deurbel voor dat Feliciana, iets kon zeggen over zijn rode gezicht ." Ik kom ! " Riep ze en rende naar de deur ." Bonjour ~ " Hoorde Lovino Francesca zeggen, Francesca kwam binnen met Gillian, Louise en Antonia, die ook hallo zeide ." Lovi ~ " Ze waren geen 10 seconde binnen, en Antonia zat al vast aan Lovino . Lovino werd rood als hij, haar borsten tegen zijn armen voelde . " Heh gaat onze stoere jongen, ook mee doen met onze meisjes avond ? " Vroeg Gillian ." Oh ja dan kunnen we samen verklede, en elkaars haar doen en ..." Francesca bleef maar door praten, als Lovino en Gillian ver van haar gingen . " Franny is raar ..."

" Ik heb een paar films klaar gezet, en wat willen jullie eten ? " Lovino zag dat Feliciana beetje nerveus was . " Welke films zijn het ? " Gillian ging naar de films kijken, als de meisjes na dachte wat er gingen eten . Lovino zuchte en ging naar zijn kamer ." Fratello moet je niks eten ? " Vroeg Feliciana ." Ik ga wat studeren, ik eet straks wel iets . " Als Lovino weg was pakte Gillian plots een film ." Laten we dezen hier kijken ! " Zeide ze Francesca keek er naar ." ' On The Road ' ? Wat is dit een zombie film ? "

" Nein man dit is een verdomme actie film, zie je die mannen niet met hun geweren ." Louise pakte de DVD aen keek er naar . " Dat zijn vrouwen zus . " Francesca en Antonia schoten in de lach ." Gil heeft een bril nodig ."

" Niet waar ! " Schreeuwde Gillian als ze begon te blozen . " Geen zorgen we kijken de film wel ! " Zeide Feliciana als ze de ruzie wou vermijden, Louise voelde het ook . " Iedereen hou je mond nu, en ga op de zetel zitten ! " Riep Louise de 3 waren stil, als ze Louise lastige gezicht zagen . En gingen als brave kinderen, Louise duwde de DVD in .

Terwijl de meisjes hun nacht begon, zat Lovino in zijn kamer te studeren . Okay misschien ook niet, als hij op de laptop zat . En met Ally en Alice was chatten .

 **Alice**  : Slaapfeestje ?

 **Ally** : Boh ! Waarom heb je ons niet uitgenodigt o3o

 **Lovino**  : Not my problem :P

 **Ally** : =o= .. Bitch !

 **Alice** : Jullie zijn toch zulke kinderen =(

 **Lovino & Ally **: Dat zijn we nu niet !

 **Alice** : Laat zijn ... En ? Hoe gaat het daar ?

 **Lovino** : Goed het is haar eerste, en ze was best nerveus .

 **Ally**  : Haar eerste ?

Lovino wachte even, zou hij het wel zeggen ? Neen het zijn zijn problemen niet, om met anderen er over te praten . Plus ook niet iets wat je aan anderen verteld eigenlijk .

 **Alice**  : Lovino ?

 **Lovino** : Ben er nog .

Plots kreeg Lovino een berichtje van iemand anders, en zag dat het Bella was .

 **Lovino**  : Bella is ook online

 **Ally** : Sweet kraak haar dude !

 **Alice**  : Ally !

Terwijl de twee bezig waren met elkaar, keek Lovino op zijn berichtje van Bella .

 **Bella**  : Hey Lovino ! Hoe is het daar, mis u :(

 **Lovino**  : Alles gaat goed, ik woon nu samen met mijn half zusje .

 **Bella** : Ik dacht dat je geen broers of zussen had ? Wa gebeurt ?

 **Lovino**  : Dacht ik ook maar heb blijkbaar een halfzusje, ze is nu bij me komen wonen . Niemand kan voor haar zorgen ...

 **Bella** : Oh erg voor jullie D= !

 **Lovino**  : Tja ze valt mee ik heb er geen problemen mee :)

Lovino voelde zijn wangen rood worden, als hij dacht aan Bella's lieve gezicht . Haar kort blond zacht haar, en haar groene ogen die vol katekwaad zit . Lovino geeft klein beetje toe, dat hij op haar verliefd is geweest .

Maar ze date al iemand, en ze ziet hem alleen als een broertje . Dus besloot Lovino dat hij liet gaan, wat heeft ze ook aan hem . Iemand die vloekt, niks goeds kan doen en nog eens de persoon . Die iedereen blijkt te haten . " Maar goed dat ze dat niet hoeft te zien, hoe het nu is op school .. "

 **Bella**  : Grote broer vraagd achter jou, hij wilt een bezoekje bregen . Misschien komen we dezen zomer op bezoek :)))))))))

Voor dat Lovino iets kon terug sturen, klopte iemand op de deur . Lovino zuchte Bella moet even wachten, en stond op als hij naar de deur liep . " Ja wat is ..." Lovino deed de deur open, en iemand leunde zich op Lovino ." Wat .." En zag dat het Antonia was ." Oi ! Wat is jou probleem, heb je .." Lovino ruikte de alcohol . "Lovi ~ Speel met mij ! " Kreunde Antonia als ze dicht, tegen Lovino aan duwde ." Wow wow Antonia stop, verdomme bitch blijf .." Beide vielen op de grond, als Antonia haar gezicht in zijn nek duwde ." Ik meen het !"

" Lovi ~ " Lovino keek naar haar, als ze haar bloesje open deed . Lovino werd rood en probeerde haar te stoppen, maar Antonia liet hem niet . En ging dichter bij hem zitten, Lovino hoorde de anderen lachen . Ze waren blijkbaar ook dronken, Lovino keek terug naar Antonia ." Hey .. Ga af nu .. " Maar kon niks anders meer zeggen, als Antonia haar lippen tegen de zijne duwde .

En shit hij werd hard ... 


	8. Tomato Boobs

Lovino zat echt helemaal in de problemen, okay misschien niet ... Fuck ! Hij moet gewoon Antonia stoppen ! Hij duwde haar weg, haar warme lippen voelde zo goed . Maar Lovino moet haar stoppen ." Luister Antonia ik denk dat je dronken zijt, wacht je zijt ook dronken ! " Lovino ging van haar weg, maar ze volgde hem ." Luister goed Antonia .." Maar ze duwde hem op het bed ." Lovi ~ " Ze kuste zijn nek, als ze zijn armen boven zijn hoofd houde ." Verdomme .." Lovino kreunde een beetje, als Antonia hem begon te kussen . Hij merkte niet dat ze één van zijn armen, los liet en met haar in zijn broek ging . Maar hij voelde het wel, hij kreunde als zijn penis hard werd ." Antonia ! "

Antonia grijnsde een beetje, als ze het warm werd in haar hand . Ze likte haar lippen, als ze met half open ogen keek . " Lovi je zijt zo hard ." Zeide ze en likte zijn nek ." Je zijt zo schattig Lovi ~ " Lovino's wangen werden rood, als ze zijn wang kuste . Ze trok dan zijn broek naar onder, Lovino probeerde haar te stoppen .

Maar kreunde als ze zijn penis was likken, haar tong voelde warm . En Lovino kon haar niet stoppen, sinds het te goed voelde . Antonia genoot er van, ze keek naar Lovino . Die zijn ogen dicht had, en zijn hand op zijn mond hield . Ze woude glimlachen, maar ze kon niet . Sinds ze niet stopte, met likken en duwde de hele ding in haar mond . Het was warm en smaakte niet zo slecht, maar ook niet zo goed . Maar Antonia vond het niet erg . " An .. Antonia .."

Antonia voelde haarzelf trots worden, en ging sneller als ze aan zijn ballen kneep . Lovino kreunde harder en kwam klaar, Antonia likte haar lippen . En duwde Lovino weer op zijn rug, als ze haar broek uit deed . Lovino's ogen gingen wijd open, en stopte haar snel ." Nee Antonia we kunnen niet .." Maar Antonia kuste hem snel ." Antonia .."

" Lovi ik hou van jou ! " Riep ze en liet haar broek op grond vallen, en sprong op Lovino . Lovino voelde dat haar slipje nat was, hij keek met een rood gezicht naar haar .

" Neem me Lovi ik wil alleen jou ! " Riep ze hard, maar Lovino kuste haar . Zodat ze stiller was, hij wou niet dat, de anderen haar zullen horen . Wat niet mogelijk zal zijn, Lovino duwde Antonia op het bed . En keek even naar haar, als hij dan haar slipje van haar weg haalde . Hij likte aan haar vagina, en duwde voorzichtig een vinger in ." Nee Lovi ~ ik wil je nu ."

" Neen Antonia als je wilt dat ik je neem, dan moet je geduldig zijn ." Zeide Lovino tegen haar, hij zelf kan niet wachten . Maar zou niet willen, dat ze te veel pijn zou hebben . Antonia bloosde dat Lovino zoveel om haar geeft ." Lovi ~ " Ze kreunde harder, als Lovino een tweede vinger in haar duwde .

" Antonia voeld het goed ? " Vroeg hij als hij haar bloes, omhoog duwde en haar tepel in zijn mond duwde . Antonia kon hem niet antwoorde, haar gedachtens waren vaag . Ze voelde alleen de genot, en de warmte die Lovino aan haar geeft ." Ik hou van jou Lovi ! " Lovino stopte wat hij doen was, en duwde zijn penis in één keer in haar ." Lovi ! " Lovino duwde zijn mond op haar, Lovino zelf was hard kreunen . hij kan het niet helpen, ze was zo warm en strak . Beide waren zo diep in hun genot, dat ze alleen elkaar zagen . Lovino was de anderen vergeten, en zag alleen Antonia voor zich .

Terwijl Antonia blij was, dat Lovino nu van haar was . Ze drukte hem tegen haar, als ze voelde dat ze moest klaar komen ." Antonia .. Oh god ik moe .."

" Ik ook Lovi .." Het voelde zo goed, ze kunnen niet stoppen ." Antonia ! " Lovino kwam hard in Antonia, die kreunde er van . En zelf daar door kwam, ze hijgde hard als Lovino op haar lag . Ze keek naar hem, zijn ogen waren dicht . En was helemaal uitgeput . Antonia glimlachte en kuste zijn wang, als ze hem van haar af duwde ." Je zijt van mij Lovi ~ " En kuste hem nog eens op de lippen, als ze dan haar omkleed . En de dekens op Lovino deed, ze ging terug naar de living . En zag dat de anderen uitgeput op de grond lagen ." Wakker worden Feliciana, het feestje is toch niet voorbij of wel ? "

Feliciana opende haar ogen ." Veee wat is er gebeurd ? "

" We hebben teveel gedronken, maar we zullen ziek worden . Als we zo blijven liggen ." Liegde Antonia als ze doet alsof, ze er de hele tijd was ." Veee ? Oh ja Lucy wakker worden ! " Riep Feliciana maar Antonia duwde haar hand, op Feliciana's mond ." Niet schreeuwen je maakt Lovino wakker ."

" Lovino ? "

" Ja hij kwam me wakker maken, maar is gaan slapen ."

" Okay sorry ."

Antonia en Feliciana maakte de 3 meisjes wakker, ze waren alle 3 uitgeput maar klaar wakker ." Okay wat nu ? " Vroeg Gillian .


End file.
